dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:An Unlikely Scholar
Anyone able to get the persuasion option for her to stay to work? I wasn't able to get that with just saying her father doesn't want her to go. --Tsavi (talk) 04:13, October 9, 2010 (UTC) Dont know the format of how to write the page, but i figured someone else did so here is the information. You get this quest in Orz from Dagna. She is near the entry to the Deep Roads. She asks you to do a simple task...go talk to the circle mages about her coming to study. It's really that simple. But there are three catches. 1)If you have NOT yet done the circle tower...you have to do it before you can complete this quest. 2) Her father (armor dealer guy whom I cant remember but has a shop that is it's own instance in Orz) doesn't want her to go. You can convince her NOT to go on his behalf, thus ending the quest. 3)Depending on who you sided with (Templars or Mages) will depend on how this quest will go. If you sided with the Mages, Irving will agree to have her come study. If you sided with the Templars, the head guy (Name I cant Remember (I think you are referring to Knight-Commander Greagoir)) will say she can't come study. That is basically the jist of the quest, fairly simple. I'll start it up, maybe someone will improve it. I'll put up the rough outline.--Galith 00:57, December 6, 2009 (UTC) WHen you say you cannot do this quest unless you do Broken Circle, do you not receive this quest at all? or do you have to do the Broken circle first? Quest is available before completing broken circle. Reward Can anybody confirm the recently added reward section? This doesn't match up with either time I've checked she's arrived there after completing this quest, where she has no dialogue other than a short non-interactive speech. --vom 11:36, December 28, 2009 (UTC) Glitches "This bug appears to have been fixed by one of the official patches. The code responsible for it is commented out and the proper check put in its place as of patch 1.03." Deleted that from the article, with regard to the bug where Dagna materialises in the Circle Tower. Playing PS3 version, patched to 1.03, and the glitch still occurred, so if they attempted to fix it, it didn't work. Saved me a trip to Orzammar, I guess.Zakrael 23:01, May 22, 2010 (UTC) I am interested. How could Dagna go for learning to become a mage, if it is said in the beginning od the game (when you choose class), that dwarfs can't be mages, because of something something with their inability to connect to the Fade. Can anyone explain? :No, we can't explain because you are too thick. Dagna knows she will can never be a mage, but simply wants to study magic - the end! she clearly states she doesent want to be a mage she just wants to study magic. Contradiction on this page it says if both this and the chant in the deeps quest are done no exalted march is contemplated but on the chant in the deeps page it says the only way to get that is to help neither one of these two pages needs to be fixed. Getting Dagna to the Circle despite helping the Templars I didn't see this as an option, so I thought I'd note it down here. The page says that the only way to get Dagna to the Circle is to side with the mages, or at least it implies that. That isn't the case, as I just found out. My Warden sided with the Templars and so I assumed that it was all over for Dagna. However, if you talk to her father and don't agree with his views (or at least don't select that option), you can then return to Dagna and tell her that the Circle is no more. She will be disappointed, but the conversation continues. If you tell her the Chantry annulled the Circle, she will be concerned about all the mages and wonder where they will go, and she will say that they will need smiths to rebuild the Circle tower. Dagna then disappears, and thus she has successfully gone to the Circle while siding with the Templars. - Loz.neo (talk) 01:12, July 26, 2017 (UTC) Reward Levels Does anyone know which exact levels determine the reward she gives the Warden so we can add it to the page? I can confirm at least that a lvl20 Warden will get a Master Dweomer Rune and not a Grandmaster rune. I don't know how to look into the game's code. Galliwasp (talk) 10:13, September 26, 2017 (UTC) At level 14, I also got a Master Dweomer Rune. If I remember correctly, I tried with a level 25 character before and also got a Master Dweomer Rune so I don't think it's possible to get a grandmaster rune. --HolyGuardian80 (talk) 20:25, October 31, 2019 (UTC)